Risotto Nero vs. Skarlet
Risotto Nero vs. Skarlet 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by DayBefore pitting Risotto Nero of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''against ''Mortal Kombat's Skarlet, written by DayBefore with special thanks to WowThatHurts for the matchup. Description JJBA vs. MK! Iron-manipulating mafioso versus blood-manipulating ninja! When ruthless fights ruthless, what decides the winner? Interlude 'Boomstick: If you want any proof that freaky-ass bloodbenders should have stayed in ''Avatar, look no further! Wiz: And we do mean freaky-''ass bloodbenders. I mean, look at them, they're hardly dressed! '''Boomstick: In this corner, we've got Risotto Nero, pride of La Squadra di Esecuzione!*' Wiz: And in this corner, Shao Kahn's own constructed blood-spiller, Skarlet! I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! *''hereby referred to as "Assassination Team"'' Risotto (Cue Metallica - For Whom The Bell Tolls) Necro: Stands, and the mafia! Holy shit, if that's not the best combination I've ever heard! Mercer: He's considered one of the most dangerous members of the Assassination Team, and for good reason. Necro: When Risotto was just fourteen, his beloved older cousin got nailed by a drunk driver and died shortly thereafter. Mercer: That's pretty rough. I mean, the drunk driver got his comeuppance in court, right? Necro: Yep! But Risotto just wasn't satisfied, and give or take four years, he assassinated the guy himself, and that was just the first of the crazy shit he did in the mob life. Mercer: And if it wasn't a secret, you don't get into Passione, let alone the Assassination Team without a Stand. And Risotto's very own, Metallica, is a force to be reckoned with. Necro: In a series with faster-than-light punchghosts, Metallica's a stand- (heh-heh)out example of an ability you don't wanna fuck with. Mercer: Metallica's power deals in iron manipulation. As long as Risotto is anywhere between 15-32 feet between his target, he can skewer opponents using their ''own blood. '' Necro: Only limited by Risotto's fucked-up imagination, he can convert the iron in your blood to pretty much ''anything ''iron. Needles, staples, razors, he's got 'em all, as our good pal Doppio witnessed. Hell, he can use it on himself if he wants; after getting his foot cut off, what does he do? Reattach it with Metallica like nothing happened, of course! Mercer: Necro, spare the audience pictures of Metallica, please. The ability's already unsettling in text, we don't need a visual. Necro: Well now you know they're gonna look it up! Good job with that reverse psychology, asshole! Mercer: A-hem, Metallica's secondary ability only augments Risotto's potential as an assassin. By coating the little sprites that make up Metallica's physical form all over his body, Risotto can refract light as he pleases, serving as a natural cloak that can deceptively blend in with anything. Necro: The only real flaw with Risotto's game plan is that without Metallica, he's just human, and dies after he gets shot in the chest a couple times. Darn. Mercer: And let it be known that Risotto Nero's "game plan" is swift and brutal otherwise. Risotto: I'm curious, who are you, really? Skarlet (Cue Mortal Kombat II - Wastelands) Necro: Shao Kahn was never a guy to place a lot of trust in people. Mercer: So much so, that instead of hiring (or, in most cases, forcibly conquering) a personal assassin, he resorted to dark sorcery to craft one himself. Necro: And thus, Skarlet was created. Y'know how most people are like, seventy percent water? Mercer: Yeah,who doesn't know that? Necro: Piss off. Anyway, Skarlet's a hundred-percent ''blood. ''Because FUCK basic human physiology, that's for nerds. Not that we mind though, this is Mortal Kombat we're talking about. Mercer: Well said. With the blood of dozens of warriors in her, Skarlet's blessed with superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes, capable of dominating Special Forces member Jacqui Briggs and putting up a damn good fight against Mileena, another one of Shao Kahn's "daughters". Necro: Mercer: And with the tricks up her arsenal, it's plain to see. As if being a ninja wasn't enough, Skarlet knows how to GET CREATIVE with her blood. Using puddles like a slip-n'-slide to get around, firing blood spheres, blood spikes, and for evasive maneuvers, she can even turn herself into blood. ''' '''Necro: Unfortunately, Skarlet isn't a flawless warrior. In order to utilize the more offensive side of her blood powers, she needs to draw her own blood, and despite being partially magic, Skarlet is just as easily killed as the rest of the human MK kast when it comes to fatalities. Mercer: Yeah, just try killin' Skarlet! ''She relishes in your pain.'' Skarlet: You're not finished bleeding! Death Battle Sardinia, Italy: a tranquil territory in the Mediterranean Sea just south of its mother country. Coincidentally enough, on this unassuming island lies the hometown of Passione's boss, known only by his infamous title "Diavolo" (Devil). A captain under him, Bruno Bucciarati, seeks to expose his identity by exploring said town for leads. Risotto Nero, head of Passione's Assassination Team, plans to do the same. Doubly coincidental, today would also mark the day of Shao Kahn's nth attempted conquering of Earthrealm—starting with Sardinia, Italy. Blue skies turned to fire and brimstone, Outworld legions crashing down and making hell of whatever crossed their gradual advance from the coast to the small villages and beyond. Skarlet, confident in her prowess, sprints ahead of Shao Kahn's no-name grunts, intent on a worthy battle with Earth's strongest rather than pillaging. And a battle she would soon have, as she realized she was being watched, spied ''from somewhere, standing in the middle of a rocky plain. Not one-hundred-percent sure, but a gut feeling that she was willing to believe. "I have the sinking feeling..." at the sound of an unrecognized voice, Skarlet shot around, kunais out and ready to kill in a heartbeat. A human had emerged from one of the rock formations, cloaked by what appeared to be refracting light glistening from his clothes and skin. "That you aren't a tourist." Skarlet licked her lips and smirked. "And ''I ''have the sinking feeling this is going to end very quickly." '''FIGHT!' Results Category:DayBefore Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Necromercer